The 80's Universe
This is a WilliamWill Universe film by WilliamWill2343 and PB&Jotterisnumber1. It will release in early 2016. Plot The Otter Family and Sophie are reading the Daily Hoohaw together and realize that Alice has ordered the 80's cartoon villains (even though she hates the 80's) to wreak havoc in their respective world. So they decide to call WilliamWill2343, Katherine, Jennifer, Becky Bopper, Darby, Rosellia, Melody and Sally to come to save the 80's Universe, but little did they know that Sophia Hans and Willa Dewdrop were planning a trap on them to destroy the real world. Can the WilliamWill Team defeat the villains to save the 80's cartoon universe and the real world and have it in eternal peace? List of Universes WilliamWill's team entered #Videoland (Captain N: The Game Master) (Villain: Mother Brain) #Smurf Forest (The Smurfs) (Villains: Gargamel and Azrael) #Eternia (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) (Villain: Skeletor) #Biskitt Island (The Biskitts) (Villain: King Max) #Monchia (Monchhichis) (Villains: The Grumplins of Grumplor) #Henry's House (The Littles) (Villains: Doctor Hunter and Peterson) #Realm of Dungeons and Dragons (Dungeons and Dragons) (Villains: Venger and Shadow Demon) #Ponyland (The 1980's My Little Pony Cartoon) (Villains: Hydia, Reeka and Draggle) #Green Meadow (The Get-Along Gang) (Villains: Catchum Crocodile and Leland Lizard) #The Flipside (Kidd Video) (Villains: Master Blaster and Copycats) #Snorkland (The Snorks) (Villains: Bigweed and Dr. Strangesnork "Seaworthy") #Mount St. Hilary (The Transformers) (Villains: Megatron and the Decepticons) #Third Earth (ThunderCats) (Villain: Mumm-Ra) #Care-a-Lot (The Care Bears) (Villains: No Heart and Beastly) #Bear Country (The Berenstain Bears) (Villains: Raffish Ralph and Weasel McGreed) #The Land of Wuz (The Wuzzles) (Villains: Crocosaur, Brat, and Frizard) #Dunwyn (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) (Villains: Duke Sigmund Igthorn and Ogres) #Los Angeles (Jem) (Villain: Eric Raymond) #Evergreen Forest (The Raccoons) (Villains: Cyril Sneer and the Pigs) #Maple Town (Maple Town) (Villain: Wilde Wolf) #New York (The Real Ghostbusters) (Villain: Stay Puft Marshmallow Man) #The Neighborhood (Popples) (Villains: Putrid Popple and Pouncer Popple. Popple OCs by Sophie the Otter) #Paddlecab County (Kissyfur) (Villains: Floyd and Jolene) #South Seas Island (Ovide and the Gang) (Villains: Cy Sly and Bobo) #Breadknife Village (Adventures of the Little Koala) (Villain: The Wicked Wizard) #Grundo (The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin) (Villains: Jack W. Tweed, L.B., and Quellor) #Duckburg (DuckTales) (Villain: Flintheart Glomgold) #The Sylvanian Forest (Sylvanian Families) (Villains: Packbat and Gatorpossum) #Hundred-Acre Wood (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) (Villains: Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump) #Camp Candy (Camp Candy) (Villain: Xavier DeForest III) Cast *Dave as WilliamWill2343, Weather and Grubby *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Smurfette, Jelly Otter, Samus Aran, Beehonie, Mimi Rabbit, Dotty Dog, Butterbear, Ashley Evergreen and Suzie Squirrel *Eric as P.C. Popple, Simon Belmont, Man-At-Arms, and Catchum Crocodile *David as Moosel and Tenderheart Bear *Princess as Katherine Koala, Darby, Palutena, Princess Lana and Bonnie Wagner *Brian as He-Man and Megaman *Kate as Party Popple *Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Bobby Bear, Roobear Koala, Kissyfur, The Sorceress, and Potato Chip Popple *Julie as Puffball Popple and Prize Popple, *Young Guy as Billy Wagner, Pit, Rusty Wildwood, Bentley Raccoon, Orko, and Kevin Keene *Shy Girl as Pretty Bit Popple and Baby Butter Otter *Tween Girl as Laura Koala, and Pancake Popple *Emma as Teela *Catherine as Pouncer Popple *Belle as Willa Dewdrop *Simon as Putrid Popple and No Heart *French Fry as Gargamel *Professor as Puzzle Popple and Cy Sly *Duncan as Papa Smurf *Wise Guy as Putter Popple, Packbat, Bert Raccoon, Skeletor, Groaner, and Crocosaur *Ivy as Rosellia, Jennifer Koala, Sally Otter, Melody and Patty Rabbit *Paul as Ernest Otter, Teddy Ruxpin, Ovide, and Bumblelion *Jennifer as Opal Otter Transcript company logos play see the words: "WilliamWill Pictures Presents" then we see, "A ParaYonder Pictures production" see the title of the film and we fade to Lake Hoohaw see Sophie and The Otter Family reading The Daily Hoohaw Ernest: "This can't be good. The 80's Cartoon universes are under attack by the order of you-know-who!" Opal: "Oh dear, you're right." Peanut: "What's even worse is that the real world could get affected, too!" Jelly: "I can't believe it!" Baby Butter: "Uh oh!" Sophie: "We must call Quintion and his friends to help us defeat the villains." Jelly: "Smart idea, Sophie!" they called their friends Peanut: "So, Quintion and co., are you ready to help us beat the bad guys?" Rosellia: "Sure, Peanut! We will give it our best! Right, Willy?" WilliamWill2343: "Of course, Rosy! I'll go get my jet! calls his jet and it comes WilliamWill2343: "Get in, everyone!" team goes inside the jet and it takes to Videoland Sophie: "Woah, it feels like a video game here." Katherine: "Must be the predecessor to Wreck-It Ralph." lands safety inside the Palace of Power Jennifer: "Where are we?" Princess Lana: "You are in the Palace of Power. My name is Princess Lana." Peanut: "Oh well, nice to meet you, Princess Lana. My name is Peanut." Baby Butter: "Me Butter." Jelly: "And I'm Jelly. We're from PB&J Otter!" Sophie: "And I'm Sophie the Otter. We have a problem. There is a villain named Alice who has ordered all the 80's cartoon villains to wreak havoc in their respective world. Princess Lana: "Oh my gosh! I can assist you to stop that nasty Mother Brain from Metroid." Palutena: "That's not true." Jennifer: "Why not?" Palutena: "Because this was a trick planned by Sophia Hans and Willa Dewdrop who are planning an attack on the real world by using a doomsday device that can destroy whole cities. Willa Dewdrop has also been ordering the 80's cartoon villains to wreak havoc all along." Sophie: "We must've been mistaken. We thought it was Alice. Anyway, shall we stop Mother Brain from causing chaos?" Pit: "Sure! It's a true combat that we have to face! My wings, don't fail me now!" (Hovers upwards with his wings) Simon Belmont: "It's a pleasure." WilliamWill2343: "Then, let's go!" set off to defeat Mother Brain arrival, they encounter Mother Brain Sally: "Woah, looks like a huge brain!" Kevin Keene: "That's why she is called Mother Brain." Katherine: "So how do we stop her?" Samus Aran: "She's my enemy. So, let me explain." Darby: "Wait! Who said that?" Samus Aran: "I did, young lady." (Walks to the team) "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Samus Aran, the protagonist of the Metroid games." Sophie: "I recognize you before." Peanut: "So do I." Katherine: "Now let's quickly defeat this Mother Brain." WilliamWill2343: "Like this?" (Throws his golden sword to slice Mother Brain in half) Brain is therefore defeated Katherine: "Um, probably." WilliamWill2343: "Now that's all done, who's next?" Jelly: "Maybe Smurf Forest. In fact, I remember watching The Smurfs when we wanted to be like Sophie's Another Counterpart Marilou, an 80's fan." WilliamWill2343: "Okay! Off to Smurf Forest we go!" gets in the jet and takes off to Smurf Forest Katherine: "From what I see, the forest looks huge to me. Just look at the trees! Maybe it's because we shrunk, right?" Sophie: "Yes, Katherine." Peanut: "That may make things a bigger challenge, but we can give it a shot!" jet lands in a grassy area WilliamWill2343: "Off we go, my team!" team heads to Smurf Village Baby Butter: "Smuwf!" (Translation: Smurf!) Sally: "They are all blue!" Ernest: "Just like the color of my fur!" appears Smurfette: "Hello! I need your help! I'm Smurfette, the only girl Smurf!" WilliamWill2343: "What do you want to tell us, Smurfette." Smurfette: "Gargamel and his cat sidekick Azrael are attacking this village! Please save us from this mess!" Jennifer: "Don't worry, we will help you!" Jelly: "Yeah! We don't want this village in chaos forever, do we?" Smurfette: "No...Besides, if Gargamel ruins this village, then we will lose lots of lives!" Katherine: "What is this, a video game?" Smurfette: "No, I meant that my Smurf friends will be dead forever!" WilliamWill2343: "Then let's go destroy that villain!" team goes off to find Gargamel Gargamel: "Look! More little brats that aren't Smurfs!" (calls for Azrael) "Azrael! Attack them!" lunges in front of the team Peanut: "Whoa! That cat sure is intimidating!" Opal: "Oh my! I hope he doesn't hurt us!" Ernest: "I agree!" Katherine: "There must be a way to defeat the two evil-doers!" Darby: "How about if we throw stuff at them as Katherine uses her magical powers." Katherine: "That's it, Darby! You guys hurl objects at them while I use my abilities!" (Briefly transforms into her human form) fires a fiery orb at Gargamel Gargamel: "OW! You little brat!" other heroes are tossing objects at the two villains Katherine: "Let's just try something a bit more electric." (fires an electric laser at him) Gargamel: (starting to go into his demise) "That, really, hurt! I shall plot revenge on you!" Katherine: "Well, then you should go natural." uses her telekinetic powers to throw Gargamel in the tree Gargamel: "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" (is knocked out cold) Katherine: (returns to koala form) "There, that was taken care of!" Jelly: "Yay! But too bad Azrael is still there..." hisses angrily Peanut: "Let's work together to take him out!" Sophie: "I can perform my Water Storm to make him go away, because remember that myth of cats hating water? It will be the icing on the cake!" Peanut: "You can do it, Sophie!" Sophie: "OK! WATER STORM PREVAIL!" (uses Water Storm at Azrael, soaking him and forcing him to flee and later causing him to bump into the same tree Gargamel has been knocked to headfirst, which also knocks him out cold) "That did the trick!" WilliamWill2343: "Now that we've taken care of them, who's next to be defeated?" Peanut: "Skeletor? I think I remember that villain too." WilliamWill2343: "Then let's go to Eternia!" gets in the jet and it takes off to Eternia Sophie: "This is where He-Man hails from!" plane lands in a clear area WilliamWill2343: "Come on, my team! Let's get going!" head to Castle Greyskull Becky Bopper: "This looks kinda eerie!" the way, they meet He-Man Sophie: "Hey! I recognize you!" He-Man: "You do? Well that's fantastic. Anyway, what's your name, young lass? My name is He-Man." Sophie: "I am Sophie. Nice to meet you, sir!" Man-At-Arms: "We have a situation, Sophie. Skeletor has been causing chaos in Eternia and we need your help." Sophie: "Don't worry, we will stop him!" Rosellia: "And we will save Eternia!" team comes up to Skeletor Skeletor: "Heartless brats with no soul?! I should've known!" Katherine: "We will defeat you with this." (Holds a silver sword) Skeletor: "Don't you dare!" Katherine: "Oh yes I will! Now hold still!" (attacks Skeletor with her sword) Skeletor: "OUCH! Take this back!" (uses his Havoc Staff to attack Katherine back) Katherine: "Ow! That wasn't nice!" (Transforms into her human form) Skeletor: "This will be a suffering!" Katherine: "I think you will have a suffering like this!" (Fires a green radioactive laser at Skeletor) Skeletor: (gets hit) "I WILL GET MY VENGEANCE! CURSE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (is defeated) Jelly: "You did it, Katherine!" Sophie: "Good work!" WilliamWill2343: "Now who is next?" Sophie: "I think Biskitt Island from The Biskitts is in havoc now!" WilliamWill2343: "Then off to Biskitt Island we go!" gets in the jet and it takes off to Biskitt Island Peanut: "This place has a medieval feel to it." Jelly: "I agree. We might encounter a castle or two!" jet lands in a clear area WilliamWill2343: "Let's go out and find the villain!" eventually find King Max King Max: "Where do you think you're going?" Peanut: "To defeat you!" Jelly: "And let's summon a gang of brave little pooches based on Robin Hood called...The Biskitts!" call in the Biskitts